


Life In Erebor

by JuuChanStar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to 'How to shock a King' Life continues on and some surprises are in store for our beloved families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one! Here is a prologue to my new story. I know it's very short and not much, i'm having surgery tomorrow and won't be able to post for a while and I just wanted to give you all a teaser. Enjoy!

Several years passed, the children grew and life was good. Fili and Kili had another child a year after Thorin and Bilbo had Thirus, this time Fili carried and they had another girl who was the spitting image of Kili. Dis and Dwalin married that year and then surprised every one when Dis announced that she was with child a few months later. They had a girl who they named Dwina.

Arien and Klana were inseparable, Thorin mused that they would probably have a soul bond and that only time would tell. Arien was built much like Thorin and looked very much like him with her long black curls and bright blue eyes, her temperament was similar to his though she was not as gruff and adored her family. Thirus was morel like Bilbo in stature and in temperament, he was very loving.

When Arien was five and Thirus three, Bilbo brought up the idea of having another child to Thorin, the dwarf king was hesitant at first. Bilbo's scares while pregnant with Arien and the miscarriage before Thirus had shaken him greatly even though both children were healthy and strong.

A flu that winter stopped their discussions of another child as Thorin was among the people more and Bilbo was helping with the ill. Then they tended and worried over their own children when they became sick. Thorin fretted over the children and did not leave them until both had made full recoveries.

It was a couple of months later when their life changed....


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE

Hey every one, just letting you know that I have not dropped this story. I plan to continue it, I just have a lot going on right now. I want to thank every one for the well wishes for my surgery, it was a hard recovery even though it was just my tonsils, who would believe that would lay you out for over 3 weeks and then make life hell for a couple months. It's over and done now though and I am back at a point where I can start to continue with this story. The process will be slow as I am now in externship for school, have a 2 year old, i'm also planning my wedding and a move later this year, so life is crazy right now. I hope every one is still interested in this story and will hang on for the ride! 

Thank you for all the support! 

-JuuChanStar


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Finally! Thank you to every one who has followed my story and is still around for this.

A short couple months later Bilbo woke from a peaceful sleep when Thorin suddenly thrashed and sat up with a startled cry, before Bilbo could pull himself completely from his slumber the dwarf king was scrambling from the bed and into their bathing room, the door slammed behind him

"Thorin?" Bilbo called worriedly after his husband sliding from the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked rapping on the door, this was unusual for Thorin, and he hoped that the older man had not caught the last bought of flu to go through the mountain. All he got in response to his knock was an unhappy groan.  
  
“Thorin, are you alright love, are you sick? Should I fetch a healer?” Just as he was going to knock again the door opened, Thorin was pale and visibly shaking which only served to increase Bilbo’s worry. Before he could speak Thorin held up a hand and pulled up his sleep shirt, it took Bilbo a moment to understand and when he did he gasped. There on the skin below Thorin’s navel was a dark green mark, a pregnancy mark; the color was such a contrast to Thorin’s skin that it was easy to see the pattern, a crown surrounding a book.

“Thorin…that…you are pregnant.” Bilbo reached out to touch the mark and withdrew when Thorin flinched away from the touch. Instead of dwelling on that Bilbo continued.

“How? You always take your herbs, how can you be pregnant?”

“I do not know, I have not heard of this happening when one is taking the preventative herbs.” Bilbo nodded.

“Should I go get a healer?” Thorin shook his head and dropped his shirt.

“No, I will speak with Dis, perhaps she knows something.”

“It is several hours before dawn; we can go to talk to her in the morning.” Bilbo warily reached out and was glad when Thorin allowed him to take his hand and lead him back to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning when Bilbo woke he was alone in the bed, this did not concern him however, he knew exactly where Thorin had gone. After getting Arien and Thrius fed he took them to Fili and Kili, a common occurrence that would not make them wonder, then made his way to Dis and Dwalin’s chamber. When he knocked Dwalin opened the door his young daughter Dwina tucked in his arms asleep. Bilbo spotted Thorin across the room in a chair with his head in his hands. Dis stood next to him murmuring softly, Bilbo only barely registered Dwalin saying he would return later.

“Thorin why did you not wait for me this morning, I would have come with you.” Bilbo knew that his husband was a proud man and did not always like to admit his need for comfort, but he had hoped that their hard experiences together would have made Thorin understand he was always there to help. When he did not receive an answer Bilbo padded across the room and crouched in front of Thorin.

“Thorin, love please talk to me, I can not help if you will not tell me what is going on in your mind.” Finally Thorin lifted his head; his voice was rough with emotion when he spoke.

“I do not feel that I can do this.”

“Do what exactly?” Thorin shifted at Bilbo’s question clearly agitated and waived a hand at his stomach.

“This! I can not carry this child!” Bilbo frowned.

“Are you speaking physically?” Dis shook her head interjecting into the conversation.

“No, he is physically capable of this, his body is strong.” She cut off Thorin’s angry retort.

“Do not argue with me brother, you are still in the prime of your life. You are more than capable of carrying this child. Tell him the truth, what you are really saying.” Bilbo felt his stomach clench at her words.

“You mean that you do not _want_ to carry this child, _our_ child.” Thorin flinched at the hurt that was clear in Bilbo’s voice.

“I do not feel that I am emotionally capable of carrying a child.” Bilbo sighed and rubbed his face then looked up at Dis.

“Is there an explanation on how he got pregnant while taking the herbs?” Dis shrugged.

“It is rare but not completely unheard of, the herbs do not always work and there is no explanation for why.” Bilbo nodded and looked back at his husband.

“So you are telling me that you do not wish to carry our child; that you wish to expel the babe, without care for how I feel?” Thorin surged to his feet knocking Bilbo onto his behind.

“This is my body! I do not have to explain my reasons!” He roared and then stormed out slamming the door behind him. Dis scowled after her brother as she held her hand out to help Bilbo off the floor.

“Do not take much heart in his words, he is scared. He will come around.”

“Yes he is scared, but I also believe he is quite serious. Will you help me with something?”

* * *

 

That night Bilbo had Thirus and Arien stay with Dis and Dwalin while he stayed up and waited for Thorin to return to their home. It was well into the night when the dwarf king returned, his foot steps headed for their bed room and he stopped in the door way. Before he could speak Bilbo held up his hand and set his book down.

“You spoke enough earlier, it is my turn.” He paused collecting himself.

 “I understand that this situation scares you, after what happened to you I understand the fear and concerns you have. What I do not understand is how you can decide you do not want the child we created together, out of love.” Thorin flinched but Bilbo continued, determined to get his point across.

 “I can not force you to do this, but I can tell you that I will be here for you through all your worries and happenings if you do. However…” He stood and picked up a small pouch from the table beside their bed, he paused and then walked over to Thorin and handed him the pouch. Thorin opened it and gasped as the smell of the herbs within drifted to his nose.

 “I talked with Dis after you stormed out today, she gave me that, not happily I might add. I would prefer that you keep the babe, but I can not force you to. So know that if you choose to use those herbs I will still love you, but I will be unable to support your decision or be happy about it. I am staying with Dis and the children tonight, I will return in the morning and you can give me your decision for I know that once you have decided I can not sway you.” Without another word and unable to touch the man he loved the hobbit left with a heavy heart.

 Thorin did not stop him, he could not; instead he stared at the pouch in his hand. The herbs within the pouch were rare and frowned upon, for they were the herbs that dwarf bearers and women used to expel an unwanted child before birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but I had to end it where I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long!!! I have had a crazy 4 months. I got married, then there was Christmas and then my husband and I moved, we got pregnant right before the move and then at 9 weeks we found out we were expecting twins and have since found out that we are to have identical twin girls! So between all the hectic appointments because my pregnancy is high risk and the moving and the getting settled and the being sick I've not had the energy to write! On to the story!

Bilbo only made it half way down the hall before he stopped, the sadness of what Thorin could choose to do overwhelming the hobbit, he slid down against the wall, buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He sobbed for what would happen if Thorin expelled the babe, for the child Thorin had lost so long ago, for the one they had lost before Thirus, but mostly he sobbed for the pain he knew his husband was feeling.

  
Bilbo did not know how long he sat there before he heard a door open, though in his moment of hurt he could not tell the direction, he did however lift his head when hurried footsteps came towards him. He wiped at his face hoping it was not one of the servants, he did not want the gossip that would spread like wild fire through the mountain. The footsteps came closer and Thorin appeared around the corner, the dwarf king stopped at the sight of the younger man and his tears. Bilbo could only stare at Thorin as the dwarf dropped to his knees in front of him and held out the bag of herbs.

  
"Take it back to Dis, I do not want it." Thorin waited until Bilbo took the bag then dropped his hands to the floor his head bowed.

  
"I apologize, it was unfair of me to think that I could do this without talking to you." It took Bilbo a minute to respond, never had he seen his husband in such a position and so defeated. He reached out and gripped Thorin’s hand.

  
“I am always here for you, I will always listen. I really do believe we can do this together. I know you are frightened and you have every right to be, we can search for opinions, we have many friends that will be willing to help.” Bilbo held Thorin’s hand tight.

  
“Thorin..” His tone finally managed to get the other man to look up, the deep blue eyes were swimming with emotions and tears.

  
“Are you willing to do this together?” He waited and couldn't help the smile when Thorin nodded and twined their fingers together.

  
“I will not tell you that I am excited for this Bilbo, for at this moment I am frightened. I was not lying when I said I did not wish to ever carry another child, but I refuse to destroy our family on a whim, you and our children are my world and I am willing to do this with you by my side.” Bilbo nodded and pulled Thorin closer to press their foreheads together.

  
“We will do this together, I promise that I will be here for you every step of the way, and you have many other family and friends who will be more than happy to help you.” They sat there for a few minutes drawing strength from one another. Bilbo was the first to move.

  
“We should go tell our family.” Bilbo frowned when Thorin jerked back and shook his head his dark hair flying everywhere. 

“No, I want to be checked first. My mark appearing means I am two months in, there is still risk of losing the babe….I lost my only other babe after this time.” Bilbo gripped Thorin’s hands.

  
“I have a suggestion. My elven blood lets me bear a child, perhaps it is what made the herbs ineffective. Lord Elrond is coming for a visit soon, I am sure he would check on you and the babe. Perhaps he an ease your mind and your worries.” This met with a moment of silence, this didn't concern Bilbo as he knew the elven lord and Thorin had become friends during the times of Bilbo’s pregnancies.

  
“I will agree to that. We should however tell Dis that I did not accept the herbs. Otherwise she will hound me until I tell her. If it is agreeable to you I would like to wait until after we know I can carry this child to term before we tell everyone else.” Bilbo nodded and let Thorin pull him up to his feet.

  
"If that makes you feel more comfortable I will agree. I am just glad you have decided to keep the child, I was worried." Thorin frowned and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead.

  
"I am so very sorry Bilbo, I was not thinking. I will do all in my power to regain any trust that I may have lost." Thorin held his husband close and his body relaxed when Bilbo returned the gesture.

"Oh you great buffoon I am not angry any longer. We will do this as we did my pregnancies and my losses and as we do all things, together. As long as you remain open and truthful with me, we will get through this just fine. Come let's go tell Dis and take the children home, they have missed you." Thorin nodded and together they walked down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to give you all something. I hope to have this finished before my twins come because then i doubt I'll have time for a while! Thank you to all who have stuck by me and welcome to any newcomers!


	5. Chapter 5

I will be continuing this. I had my twin girls on August 4th and they are prefect. They do have colic so my writing will be slow but I am finally ready to continue this. Look for a new chapter soon!


	6. the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken a long time. I apologize for the wait, I have had a lot of life changes going on. But I'm now trying to finish this story and hope that this update while small is a welcome one. thank you to all who continue to follow this story.

It took several days before Elrond arrived, in that time Bilbo dotted over Thorin like a mother hen and the dwarven king allowed it only to appease his husband while his sister watched and grinned like a fool. When the Elven Lord finally arrived he met with them in Thorin and Bilbo's chambers, he was quite surprised to learn of Thorin's condition having talked with him over the last few years and knowing that the dwarf king had never wished to carry another child, but he took it in stride. He took some time to examine the king and was smiling when he drew his hands away. 

"I can tell you that you are quite healthy and that your womb is strong, you will carry to term." Thorin let out choked sound at this, he knew he could trust Elrond tell him the truth and he had feared to suffer loosing this child as well. Now he could feel peace and joy at knowing he would not have to endure that loss again. He sat up and stood gathering Bilbo into a hug.

"I do have more news though" Elrond said softly, gaining their attention. 

"You are to be limited in your activities and later on you will most likely need to be confined to bed as you are carrying two babes." He waited while this sunk in. 

Thorin could do no more than stare at the Elven Lord in shock while Bilbo stared from Thorin to Elrond with his mouth gapping open.  It took a few moments and for the second time in his life, Thorin, King under the mountain....fainted. 

Elrond chuckled and Bilbo sighed getting up to get a wash cloth to dab on Thorin's face until he roused. Once the king was awake again they turned to Elrond. 

"You are sure there are two babes?" Thorin choked out placing a hand on his flat belly while the Elven Lord nodded with a soft smile.  

"Yes, there are two babes. If you would like I will stay for a few months to make sure the pregnancy goes well, I will then stay nearby to aid in the birth as well." 

Thorin and Bilbo nodded.

"That would be welcome, thank you." Bilbo smiled at his friend. 

Later that evening Thorin and Bilbo joined their family and friends and told them the news, as expected there was shock and elation. A Dwarven pregnancy was rare, twins were even rarer. They knew the next few months would be a time of great change for them all, and they were all excited and nervous about the impending future.


End file.
